Shego's mutation
by creativeartist
Summary: Shego's got some new powers! Will she be able to control them? or will they ultmitly control her!
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
  
"Shego's mutation."  
  
Part 1: An enormous flow of power.  
  
Shego lay in her bed staring at the night sky. She wondered why she loved hurting others, why did she love tormenting people? Why did she hate her brothers? How was Kim Possible always able to beat her in combat? There had to be answers to these troublesome questions. She could remember a time before her brothers and her self received their powers from the meteorite that fell to Earth causing them to mutate, their skin turning what ever color the powers determined. Shego's skin turned pale green cause of her powers. She remembered how some people were afraid of her, they didn't trust her, they looked down on her as a freak while her brothers were totally clueless about the situation, that's the real reason she turned bad. Not because she loved it, but because people just didn't understand her, they were scared and very mean to her. Those dimwits didn't even see what was in front of them. Heck, Hego didn't even realize that Aviarius could spy on Team Go easily. What a dumb ass. Another thought came to mind; she wondered if maybe, just maybe she held some sort of crush on Kim Possible. That's ridiculous, Shego wasn't a-one of those women who prefer other women-she was a woman who would rather torture a man then to please him. She wasn't that promiscuous, not at all really. She did some times wonder what it would be like to be with a man, she had never really experienced love of any kind. Kim Possible's dopy side-kick seemed to have a crush on her. She could see him look at her with love and admiration. She thought it would be good to break him in. she felt tired, very tired. She slept dreaming a black and green dream full of her self.  
  
"SHEGO!" a voice yelled very loudly.  
  
"Huh?" shego asked still half asleep.  
  
"Wake up, Shego. I have something to show you." Drakken said as he  
walked out of Shego's room.  
  
"Geez, do you know what time it is?!" shego said as she covered her  
self again.  
  
"There's something wonderful waiting for you in the lab." Drakken  
called from the hall.  
  
"It's 5 a.m. I don't get up for another 2 hours. Let me sleep." Shego  
slept for five minutes, then Drakken came in again.  
  
"Come on, Shego, I have something very important to talk to you about.." Drakken said has he pulled the cover off of her.  
  
Not a good idea on Drakken's part. He noticed that Shego was in her underwear, when he looked at that, he got all red. Shego put one fmaling claw in his face and growled very nasty.  
  
"Drakken, if you ever take a look at my underwear again, I'll skin you alive and make you into a 'drakken' rug, understand?"  
  
"He,he, he, yes ma'am." Drakken said in a shaky voice filled with fear.  
  
Shego gets out of bed, puts her jump suit on, and follows Drakken into the laboratory.  
  
"So, what the hell is it that you want to show me?" shego asked cross armed fiery eyes glaring at Drakken. "It better be good."  
  
"Oh, but it is. I have found a way to give you an enormous amount of power which will make you able to generate flames more powerful then the ones you generate now, guaranteeing victory over that brat Kim Possible. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Me like!" said Shego happily. I can finally get rid of that preppy little bitch!!." Shego goes over to Drakken and gives him a playful punch on his shoulder. "well, doc, you've out done your self this time."  
  
"OW!" drakken massages his left shoulder "Hehehe, yea, I have." Shego was looking around trying to find the device that would make her into a powerful warrior woman.  
  
"So where is it?" Shego asked with one eye brow raised.  
  
"Where's what?" Drakken asked dumbly.  
  
Shego sighs.  
  
"The machine that will give me the power to defeat Kim Possible, you stupid, idiotic moron." Shego walked over to a chair and sat down.  
  
"Oh, right." Drakken realized soon. "The machine, well it's not really a machine, more like I put you in this chamber, then fill it with something I call 'The Performance enhancers' Once you are exposed to their awesome power, you'll become unstoppable!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, Doc, have you been watching that spider man movie again?" Shego asked with an eye brow raised.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Drakken asked while looking at his partner in crime.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, could be because this whole 'Performance Enhancers' thing was used in that same movie." Shego rolles her eyes. :And if I remember correctly when I saw that movie bootlegged, I seem to recall that Normen Osbourne went insane after using himself as a guinea pig, thus creating the whole Green Goblin persona. Am I making sense at all?"  
  
"Yes, you are," Drakken clenched his fists. "But I have modified it so that you wont go insane. I have made sure that they were good for humans and so I tested them out on one of the henchmen, observe."  
  
Drakken goes to a curtain, pulls away the curtain to see one of his henchmen just standing there picking his nose.  
  
"Will you do something, you incompetent low life lackey!"  
  
"Duh, boss what should I's do?" the big oaf asked in a dumb, almost Neanderthal way.  
  
"This is your performance enhanced human?! Looks like your super powered lackey doesn't even know you did that to him. What a damn ass he is."  
As soon as Shego said those words, something snapped in the goon's peanut sided brain. He became vicious, deadly, he launched himself towards Shego, jumping on her, growling, snarling like a vicious dog getting ready to strike at a cat. Shego was paralyzed, not from fear, but from Shock. How did it seem possible for this peanut brained henchmen to be so vicious. Drakken took a tranquilizer and shots it into the henchmen's arm. The henchmen goes to sleep. He falls on top of Shego. She throws him across the room, he slams into a cell, the door to the cell was opened. She closed the door before anything happened.  
  
"Ok, after seeing that little performance, there is no way I'm going to go through with it. No way!" Shego walks past Drakken and sits down in her favorite chair.  
  
"Shego, it'll be all right. The only reason why it had that effect on him is because of his low brain capacity. He was too stupid to handle the operation. Trust me, shego."  
  
Shego sighs.  
  
"Ok, ok, doc. I can't stand a begger but what ever floats your boat." Shego said as she got up and followed Dr. D into the laboratory.  
  
Drakken took her to a big, octagon-like chamber. There were metal clasps to restraint your arms and feet.  
  
"Now, you'll need to drink this before going in. and you must be in ur bra and underwear for it to work."  
  
"excuse me?!?!?! I think you're just doing this to get a look at me when I'm almost nude." Shego yelled at Drakken.  
  
"No, No, really, it's nothing like that. I swear it." Drakken said frightened.  
  
"you'd better be telling the truth about these copy-righted performance enhancers." Shego said as she disrobed.  
  
"Don't worry, once the procedure is done, Kim Possible wont be able to beat you any more." He laughs manically.  
  
"Ok, give me that thing I'm supposed to drink and let me get this over with." Shego takes the bottle and drinks it all down.  
  
"Now step into the chamber, and I'll clasp you in." drakken said as he opened the chamber door.  
  
"drakken, are you sure this wont affect me like it did that idiotic henchmen of yours?" Shego asked as Drakken clasped her arms and legs.  
  
"Shego, I told you. He was a moron, even dumber then the usual henchmen. And that's pathetic." Drakken said as he returned to the control module.  
  
Drakken pushed a button, the chamber began to fill with green and black gas, Shego's vital signs were through the roof. Shego's head went back and forth as the gases filled the chamber, exposing Shego's body to the immense power that the gases had on human subjects. After about 20 minutes, Drakken turns off the gas. Drakken goes to the chamber and waits till all the gas is vented out. He goes in and sees Shego unconscious. He begins to unclasped the metal restraints of the wrists and feet. Shego fell to the ground. Drakken carries her to the couch. He waits till she wakes up. Shego wakes up about an hour later. She looks around. Sees Drakken sitting by the couch wiggling his fingers as she wakes up.  
  
"Nice to see you're awake, Shego." Drakken said with a smile.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" Shego asked as she slowly gets up from the couch. "I feel...strange."  
  
"Well, of course you'd feel strange. I just gave you powers beyond the powers you had before. You are now able to do a lot more then you were before." Drakken said as he walked over to the chamber where he had put shego before.  
  
"So do you know what my powers are or you have no idea?" Shego asked while looking at her hands.  
  
"No idea." Drakken said.  
  
Shego lighted up her hands. Instead, her whole body radiated with green fire, fire that didn't seem to hurt the rest of her body. She examines her self and sees that this new glowing body feels nice. It's warm and relaxing.  
  
"Dr. D, look!" Shego exclaimed in an excited voice.  
  
Drakken looked behind him and saw Shego's body engulfed in green fire.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" drakken looked amused at the glowing Shego. He noticed that her shirt and under wear were disintegrated do to the immense power of the green fire. "Uh, Shego..."  
  
"What?" Shego asked not noticing.  
  
"You're....uh..." Drakken pointed at her.  
  
Shego looked down and saw that her shirt, bra, and under wear were gone. In their place was only outlines of her breasts and the rest of her body.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Shego falls to the ground on her knees. She covers her breasts with her arms crisscrossed . The green fire disappears. "You sick son of a bitch!!!"  
  
Shego lighted one hand and shoots green fire at Drakken. Which misses completely. The shot disintegrated the henchmen in the cage, leaving only ash in the small cage.  
  
"Holy-shit." Shego said with wide eyes.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that your powers had gotten that powerful. You are ready to KILL KIM POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Drakken laughed manically.  
  
Shego looked up with a wicked smile on her face. Was it true that she has the power to finally end that bitchy cheerleader's reign in this fucked up world in which they lived in?! Well, this was when she'd find out what her new powers could do. This was the time of judgment for that preppy bitch.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
A/N: I noticed that The stalker part 4 wasn't exactly a good one mainly because some said that there's many plot holes. Well, I'll try to fix what ever plot holes there may be. Oh and be on the look out for another story coming soon. 


	2. The near death of the world’s best hero

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
  
Shego's mutation  
  
Part 2: The near death of the world's best hero.  
  
They stalked the night, a red haired vixen and her goofy side- kick. They were informed by their computer genius about some evil villain causing havoc. They were sent to stop them. The villains were Drakken and Shego. They got to the base where the robbery was taking place.  
  
"Ron, stay close to me." Kim stated as they reached the wall of the lab.  
  
"How close do you want me?" Ron said pervertedly.  
  
"RON! THAT IS SO WRONG!" Kim yelled at him.  
  
"Oh sure, if Josh 'Monkey' said something like that you'd be going south on him." Ron said with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Ron, that's different. Josh's my boy friend, you're just a friend." Kim said as she walked on.  
  
"But I love you." Ron said in a low voice that Kim didn't hear.  
  
Rufus peeks his head out of Ron's pocket and gives Kim a raspberry. Ron looks down at him with a smile and pats his head. Ron runs after Kim. She uses her grappling hook to climb the wall. They reach the door to see that it's brocken. One of the doors was hanging from the hinges. Kim and Ron go in the base, looking around examining the way the base looked. There was chaos every where. Bodies every where torn up, mangled, Decaying. Ron looked at this with terror in his eyes. He throws up. Kim looks back at Ron and is grossed out by the site of bodies that are around this place. No way Shego could of done this much damage in the span of 2 hours.  
  
Shego saw them coming in. Kim Possible and her goofy side kick whose name escaped her. Shego thought that Kim looked scared some how, like she knew that today was her last day on this pathetic dirt ball known as Earth. Shego shoots a green bolt of energy at Kim Possible. She looks up and sees Shego standing on metal beam with a different costume. She wasn't the same Shego she was before. She had evolved, become something of greatness and over whelming beauty. Shego jumps down from the beam. She just stands there looking at Kim. Kim just stared back at her.  
  
"Well, if it isn't that bitch Kim Possible! Today is where your life ends, you preppy bitch!!!" Shego smiled a wicked smile as her whole body engulfs in fire.  
  
The energy she's emitting caused Ron to fall to the ground. Shego  
looked at him cowarding on the ground, liking it very much. Kim Stared  
at Him and back at Shego.  
  
"I don't know how this happened but I will stop you, you fucking green freak! Kim yells at Shego as she tries to strike Shego in the face.  
  
Shego moved at hyper speed behind Kim. She gives Kim a kick in the back causing Kim to smash into some crates. Kim gets up, some blood dripping from her lip. She wipes it away and launches herself at Shego again. Her attack was stopped by the green fire. It burned Kim with great agony. She's knocked back. Face burned up, her mission clothes were ruined. Her cargo pants were burned. Half of the right side of her pants was gone. She had a hole on her left part of her pants. Shego comes up to her, picks her up, holding her over her head. Shego takes one hand, intensifies the fire, and drives her hand in Kim's stomach, making a very big hole in her chest. Blood was gashing out of Kim's chest going all over the place. She still wasn't dead. Kim Possible was like a cockroach. No matter how many times you squash them, they always come back. Shego throws Kim to the ground and steps on her head, slowly crashing her skull. Ron watched this with such horror that he fainted Shego stopped crushing Kim's skull. Shego rips Kim's clothes off, slashes her eyes, causing her to become blind.  
  
"FUCK!!!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!" Kim blindly tries to strike Shego missing every time.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!! You think you can beat me?!?!?!" Shego gives Kim a kick in what's left of her stomach.  
  
"WHY?! WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU!??????!?" Kim yelled as she gets on her knees in eternal agony.  
  
"Because, princess," Shego lifts Kim's chin, she puts her face next to hers. "I am powerful. I've evolved just like Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the hedgehog. Unlike him, though, I shall never loose my power!"  
  
Shego moves her finger slowly down Kim's face making her wince Shego puts her hands around Kim's neck and begins to strangle Kim began to sadocate. All the oxygen cut from her throat was making her dizzy and feel just not right. Shego lets go of Kim 's throat. She begins to pull Kim's arms off. Making Kim suffer greatly.  
  
"I've wanted to do this to you when I had all of my brothers' powers back in GO city, but this works too."  
  
Kim's arm comes out of it's socket. Shego pulls the other one. The other one is pulled out also. Shego begins to crush Kim's legs. Kim screamed so, that It woke Ron up. Ron looks at the sight in front of him and decides to do something about it. He finds a metal pipe, he starts to run towards Shego. Bad idea. Shego notices him coming from the corner of her eyes. The fire shield intensifies, causing Ron to be pushed back wards. After Shego breaks Kim's legs, she humilates her in another, messed up way. Drakken's henchmen come in. Shego points to Kim Possible all messed up.  
  
"Take her away and have your way with her, I don't give a damn what you do. Just make her suffer even worse then I made her suffer. Afterwards, you can give her back to her goofy side-kick."  
  
The henchmen drag her into the shadows. Disappearing into the blackness of the unknown blackness that consumes us all.  
  
"HEHEHEHEHE! FINALLY, KIM POSSIBLE IS NO MORE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shego raises her hands in victory at the sky. She flies up, raises her left hand and creates a huge hole in the roof. As she left, she laughed all the way to Drakken's lair. Ron watched as the cause of his best friend's suffering and humiliation flied away from the base Ron suddenly felt an over whelming anger towards Shego. No longer did he want to get into bed with her like he used to. Now there was only anger and hatred for her. He couldn't do anything to save Kim, nothing at all. He felt useless. He swore that he'd get revenge on Shego and make certain that justice was served!  
  
End of part 2  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, I am evil. This chapter is really messed up. I hope that no one lost their lunch from reading this LOL Well, look forward to another gruesome chapter by me: Creativeartist!!!! 


	3. Shego goes out on her own

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
  
Shego's mutation  
  
Part 3: Shego goes out on her own.  
  
Shego landed on Drakken's lair. She goes inside and sees Drakken sitting by the controls watching a replay of Shego hurting Kim Possible very badly. He turns the chair around. Shego noticed that he was eating pop corn. Drakken throws the pop corn to the side.  
  
"YOU DID IT!!!" Drakken said in a very excited way. "Kim Possible won't bother us anymore. With your new powers, we can crush all the other villains and claim total dominance over the planet Earth!!!!!" Drakken laughs manically  
  
"I so loved hurting that little bitch!!!!!" Shego rubs her hands together manically. "Although, I'm not so sure that I approve of the whole raping Kim Possible thing using your goons. They are too stupid." Shego says as the green fire disappears and Shego is back to normal.  
  
"Well, I had to cause her more humiliation! I just had to cause her more pain." Drakken said as he went to his computer to watch the video again.  
  
"Super, while I'm here, those goons are making a disgrace of women everywhere." Shego said as she goes to change into another one of her trade mark jumpsuits.  
  
"Shego, are you having a change of heart?!" Drakken asked with out looking away from the screen.  
  
"No, you blue faced monkey man." Shego said as she files her nails with out the gloves on.  
  
"Shego, why must you always make fun of me?!" Drakken yelled at her.  
  
"Look, I just don't think that a woman should be raped, ok? That's the worse kind of pain there is. Never mind the fact that I nearly killed her with that hand through the chest thing, but that was not right. It was wrong."  
  
Shego didn't know why she cared about Kim Possible getting raped. Kim Possible getting raped was something that she never wanted to happen to the bitchy cheerleader. Being raped is the worse pain in the world. Never mind the injuries that one receives from combat. Those heal over time. But being humiliated and violated are something that no woman should go through, even if they are bitchy cheerleaders.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a shower. I smell like shit." Shego said as she gets up and goes to the bathroom. Drakken was watching the tape of Kim Possible getting beaten and injured by Shego.  
  
In the bathroom, Shego undressed. She goes in the tub, opens the water, pulls the curtain closed and takes a shower. As she takes a shower, she wonders if what she did was really necessary to hurt Kim Possible that much. Even though she hated her, Shego thought that they shared a sort of bond between them. Some sort of sisterly bond. As she thought about this, Shego began to feel almost sorry for Kim Possible, Almost. Shego really hated Kim Possible. So much, that she would want to cause more pain that she had already inflicted upon her. Shego gets out of the shower, dries her self off and puts on the new suit that Drakken made for her because of her new powers. She goes out of the bathroom to see Drakken talking to a bunch of people on the big screen t.v. She makes sure not to be seen by Drakken.  
  
"And so, you worthless pieces of shit who call themselves villains, surrender to be and become my slaves or I'll use my ultimate weapon of destruction upon you and destroy you all just like I did to that annoying cheerleader, Kim Possible!"  
  
"You destroyed Kim Possible?!?!" All of the villains on screen asked in awe and shocked faces.  
  
"Yes, with the secret weapon I've developed, I have put Kim Possible out of commission permanently!" Drakken smiles evilly and clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"Even if you did destroy Kim Possible, there's no way we'll surrender to you! You blue faced, sorry excuse for a scientist!" Monkey fist said with anger in his eyes.  
  
"YEAH!!!" All the villains said that at the same time and then disconnected.  
  
"Bunch of bastards!" Drakken growls "SHEGO!!!!"  
  
"What?!" Shego said as she came out of the hiding place where she was. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"My, my, aren't we bitchy today." Drakken said sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I don't want to be used as a mere tool, ok?" Shego said as she walked forward towards Drakken.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Drakken asked nervously.  
  
"I heard you say just now that you have a secret weapon, that YOU killed Kim Possible, that YOU wanted to use me as a threat against the other villains.!!!!"  
  
"Hehe, maybe I might of made up a few things, but I did it because I want you to be my queen when we take over the world using your powers." Drakken just stood there as Shego turned green.  
  
"There is no way I'm helping you anymore!!!! I am not some mere toy for you to use as you wish!!! I will take over the world using my own powers, with out your help, you sorry excuse of a man!!!" Shego's body was again surrounded by the huge green fire. She walks towards Dr. D with a lot of anger  
  
"Now, now Shego. I'm sure we can talk about this in a peaceful manner." Drakken said as he was backing away.  
  
Shego sent a fire ball at Drakken which he barely missed. Shego began to destroy everything in the lab. All of Drakken's equipment, all of Drakken's DVDs and "Naughty videos" Drakken had hidden in his lab when he got bored and Shego wasn't around. Having been content on destroying everything, Shego blows a hole through the roof and begins to levitate high above everything. Drakken looked in awe as Shego's powers grew so much in the past 2 days. It was scary to think about the evolutionary progress Shego could go through with in a few more day. Drakken watched her leave the lair. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. After she was out of sight, Drakken falls to the ground and begins to cry. His dumb minions just stare at him.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with other matters. Like making a KP music video. I'll try to put it on the site. As for this story known as "Shego's Mutation" stay tuned for the next couple of parts, cause things will heat up. Sorry this chapter is short. 


	4. Ron's Anger

Shego's Mutation  
  
Part 4: Ron's Anger  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this. I kinda was ignoring this because I didn't have too many ideas for this and all my other ones. I'll try to get this story wrapped up as quickly as possible. (Pun intended.)  
  
As he watched those damn dimwitted henchmen drag Kim's half dead body away, Ron felt such anger inside himself that he couldn't control it. He bit hard on his lips. Tears wielding in his eyes, He couldn't watch them make a mockery of the world's mightiest hero brought down by a super powered Shego. Ron follows the henchmen into the room. He watched them rip Kim's already torn clothes. They didn't care that she was about to die, they didn't care that blood was gashing in pools. Ron couldn't take it anymore. He found a broken pipe on the ground. He bursts through the door. The henchmen just look at him like he has three heads.  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, YOU SICK FUCKS!!!!" Ron yelled at the half naked henchmen.  
  
The henchmen just stare at him for a few seconds then laugh their asses off.  
  
"Get out of here, Kid before we kick your skinny, bonnie ass." One of the henchmen says to Ron.  
  
Ron runs forward and stabs the half naked henchmen in the stomach. He falls down bleeding to dead. The other three just look at him. Anger could be seen in their goggled eyes. They get ready to strike Ron. But before they could attack, Ron stabs all three of them using his monkey powers. He defeats them all. He picks up Kim, gets a towel or something around her body to stop the bleeding. Ron could feel the blood coming out of him. He had apparently hurt himself while battling those morons. That didn't matter though, all the mattered was getting Kim to a hospital. Ron takes out his communicator and calls Wade.  
  
"Wade, you there?" Ron asks as Wade appears on the screen.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, Ron. What's up?" Wade asked with a smile.  
  
"It-it's Kim...something happened to Kim." Ron was almost in tears again.  
  
"Ron, what happened to Kim?" Wade asked worried.  
  
"Shego has apparently some new powers that she got. She can fly, glow green and shoot even more dangerous lasers. I don't know how she got them but she's become too powerful to handle."  
  
"I'll-I'll get a plane over there as quickly as possible." Wade gets off the screen.  
  
As Ron waited outside with Kim's almost lifeless body he began to feel guilty, guilty because he couldn't of stopped Shego from doing that to his only human friend in the world. He had Rufus, but even an animal friend wasn't enough in this world. Humans needed other humans. Nature intended for people to live peacefully among each other. When something goes wrong in people's lives they find an escape from the harsh realities of their existence. But if too much of the escape is used, they'll loose touch with reality and become something else. Monkey fist is an example to this. He must of went through a lot of hurt in his life in order from him to resort to become this half monkey half man being. Every time Ron fought with him he could sense a dark essence inside that was consuming him whole. Ever since he got the monkey powers that first time he and Kim-at that time -Holo-Kim-went to his castle to ask him about the monkey temples Ron has had a sort of bond with Monkey fist. A bond that can never be broken. As Ron thought about all this, a chopper came down. The pilot was named Drew Moore. Kim had saved his family from a deadly psychopath by only talking to the guy and calming him down.  
  
"I got here as soon as I could." The pilot says as he looks as Ron carries Kim into the chopper.  
  
"Please try to make it as quickly as possible to the hospital if you don't hurry, Kim-My Kim will die."  
  
Ron was about ready to cry pools of tears. The pilot looked at him with a very sad expression on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Son, I'll get us there in no time flat."  
  
The pilot pushes the chopper to it's fullest speed. They reach Middleton hospital in 20 minutes. Ron gets out and quickly runs inside. Running to Kim's mom. He burst through the doors of the operating room. Dr. Possible looks at him and so does her staff.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong? What's that you have in your arms? Where's Kim?" Doctor Possible asks as she walks up to Ron.  
  
"Kim-Kim is in here." Ron said as he pulls back the blanket to reveal a almost dead Kim.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BABY!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL BABY!!!!" Mrs. Doctor Possible falls to the ground crying her eyes out.  
  
Some people take Kim from Ron and begin to work on her to see if they can do anything. Ron goes over there to comfort his best friend's mother. Later, Ron, Kim's mother, father and little brothers were at her bed side. Kim had on an oxygen mast, she had an HV pack next to her. Ron looks at Kim laying there.  
  
"Kim, please if you can hear me answer me. Please I can't stand the thought of losing you." Ron says as h gets on his knees and cries on the bed.  
  
"Ronald, Kim isn't dead yet, I'm sure she'll be fine. We have to have faith and pray that she'll be alright." Kim's dad says as he hugs his wife.  
  
"Kim? Can you hear us? We're sorry if we were annoying to you a lot of times. We're sorry about almost causing the plane to crash on the way to that top secret lab in the desert." Jim and Tim were crying now. Both missing their sister very much.  
  
"THIS IS ALL DRAKKEN'S FAULT!!!!!!!!! DAMN HIM!!!" Ron screams in a rage so loud that everyone looked at him.  
  
"This is all my fault if only me and the guys didn't laugh at him back in college non of this would of happened, drew would still be a normal person and not a mad scientist." Kim's dad looks down in shame.  
  
Ron gets up with his head down. He clenches his fists and punches Kim's dad right in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Every one looks stunned at this. Kim's dad puts a hand to his cheek and finds a bruise.  
  
"You and those morons are responsible for this!! Why couldn't you just stop laughing at Drakken when he was a normal person? Why did it have to come to this? Why did Kim and I ever get mixed up in this fucking dangerous business anyway? Why?!"  
  
Ron starts to run out of the room, he goes for the door knob when he stops.  
  
"Ron, where are you going?! Why did you hit my husband?" Kim's mom asks while she attends to her hurt husband.  
  
"Where I'm going is none of your concern. You two are not my parents. If they ask where I am tell them I wont be back for awhile." Ron says as he opens the door and goes out.  
  
Ron stood outside for a little bit. He knew what he had to do. He had to go to the yumanuchi school and train under sensai. He quickly ran outside and called wade.  
  
"Wade, I need a transport to Japan pronto!" Ron says through the Kimmunicator  
  
"Why do you need it?" Wade asks skeptical.  
  
"Look, I don't have time to waste. I've got to get to Japan as quickly as possible." Ron yelled at Wade.  
  
"Ok, ok, geex I'll get you that ride" Wade signed off.  
  
As Ron waited for that ride, a million things went through his mind: He thought about what he just did to Kim's dad in the hospital back there. He couldn't help it. It just came out. All of this happened because Kim's dad and his friends had to laugh at Drakken when they were in college. All the things that happened every time He and Kim had ever faced that involved Drakken was the result of Kim's father's laughter upon the man once known as Drew Lipsky. Ron thought about the days ahead as he trains with sensai. He had to develop hid monkey powers greatly to stand a chance against Shego's new powers. The plane came for Ron. He got on on his way there he kept thinking about one thins: Stopping Shego.  
  
End of part 4 


	5. Ron's Guilt

Shego's mutation.  
  
Part 5: Ron's guilt  
  
A/N: I can't update my site for a while until I get a job because the hosting server I got only allows 50 files, kinda stupid I know but bare with me. I'll have to find a way to pay 59 dollars a year in order to take that stupid 50 files limit. Thank you for understanding.  
  
She flew over cities crying. She never thought that Drakken would use her like this. A weapon of mass destruction. She didn't mind doing things for him because he paid her. She just felt very hurt that Drakken would just see her as an insurance policy in case the other villains Shego flew to a beach with a mountain peak overlooking it. She sits on a rock with her legs pressed against her chest, her arms around her legs and she sits and watched the sun slowly coming up. It was the beginning of a new day where she was. She wondered if Drakken even missed her. Knowing Drakken he only missed the protection she offered. She wondered why she even worked for him. Was it the money? She didn't think so, she made more money working for the seniors in one day then she made with Drakken in one month. She didn't feel like thinking anymore. She just wanted to sleep and sleep she did. She fell asleep on the rock she was on dreaming of what every woman dreams: To fall in love.  
  
Ron was on the chopper that came to pick him up. He stared out the windows with a mad expression. Rufus looked at him with worried eyes. Ron was too lost in thought to pay attention to his little buddy. Ron knew that he could of helped Kim in some way when that happened. He was powerless against Shego's new power. Ron thought about his friend laying in the hospital bed. This was all Kim's dad's fault. Why did he and his friends had to laugh at Drakken when they were in college? Why? This is very wrong, very wrong indeed.  
  
"You comfortable, Mr. Stoppable?" asked the pilot from the seat.  
  
"Wha-? OH yes, yes I am." Ron said snapping out of his thoughts. "Say, how much longer till we get to Japan?"  
  
"Well, we should be there with in 2 hours." The pilot said looking at his watch.  
  
"Great, just great." Ron said as he leans back. I'm taking a nap."  
  
Ron found himself in a dark, empty void. Nothing but darkness, pure darkness could be seem. Ron begins to ran, run like his life depended on it. In a way it did. Has he ran, he heard voices, loud voices. The voices mixed together forming one voice. The voice now was Shego's voice. Her face appeared in front of Ron laughing, laughing her wicked laugh. As Ron ran he fell into her mouth falling down a bottomless pit. As he falls he sees a light forming below him. The light forms into Kim crucified on a cross, bloody clothes, bloody hair, every part of her was covered in blood. She looks up at him with such sad eyes that Ron begins to cry. Why didn't you save ? those words echoed in Ron's head. His tears came faster. Kim, I'm sorry, I tried to save you from Shego. Please forgive me. Ron lands on his feet across the crucified Kim. He gets on his knees and cries. Why didn't you save meeeeee? Why did you let Shego beat me to death? I trusted youuuuuuuu........ Kim begins to drift away from Ron. Ron looks up as she drifts away more. NOOOO!!!! Don't go!!! Ron extended his left hand screaming after Kim. The pressure is too great, Ron explodes. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron woke up on the chopper in a cold sweat. Rufus and the pilot look at him with worried expressions.  
  
"You ok, son?" asked the pilot.  
  
"Yea, yeah I'm fine." Ron said as he wipes sweat from his face.  
  
"You ok, Ron?" Rufus asked Ron as he made his way up Ron's arm and rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry little buddy, I'm ok." Ron said as he pets Rufus' head.  
  
In truth Ron didn't know if he was really ok. That dream was too messed up for him. That dream was saying that he was going to loose Kim, that even if he did all he could to save her and stop Shego, it would be useless to even try. Ron didn't care what it would cost, he was willing to do anything for Kim. Any thing that was possible. He would train, get better, and give Shego a taste of her own medicine. If that didn't work, he could always make a deal with Drakken to give me the same powers that Shego has now. He would see what happened first. If option 1 didn't work, he would go for option 2.  
  
End part 5. 


	6. Un welcome

Kim Possible

Shego's mutation

Part 6: Unwelcome

Shego felt something sharp poking her. She opens her eyes and sees a blurred image. Shego quickly snapped out of her nap. Shego's vision cleared to see a little boy poking her with a stick. It didn't hurt at all, it just tickled a little. As the little boy kept poking shego laughed a little. This little boy reminded her of her self when she was younger, curios of the world, wanting to know everything, wanting to see what everything was made of. This little boy was like a miniature version of her self only it was a male. The little boy had black hair, green eyes like hers, he had on a green shirt and black pants. Shego tried to touch the little boy, she slowly extended her hand and was about to touch the little boy's cheek when the little boy was pulled away from her.

"Adam, No!! Don't touch the glowing freak. She might have a disease or something."

Said the woman as she walked away with her son in her arms.

The little boy waved at her.

"Bye, bye, Freak." The little boy whispered that innocently with out really knowing what it meant.

"Wait, I-I was just." Shego began to said. Something.

Suddenly, a rock hits her on her back, she turns around and sees a lot of people with rocks in their hands. Screaming out things like _Get the fuck off our island, you freak!!! Yeah, We don't want you!!!! _They kept throwing rocks at Shego, each hitting her in a different place. Shego got on her knees and started crying, crying because this was all drakken's fault, it was all his fault!!! That bastard had to pay!!! And He would Shego thought, he would. For now though she would just leave the island, leave and try to find a new place. She gets up with her head down people still threw rocks at her. One of the islanders took out a gun and began firing at Shego. Every bullet that hit her sent a pain through her body. Shego looked at her bloody hands tears came down her face mixing in with the blood. Fear began to fill shego, fear and anger, intense anger. She clenches her hands into fists the anger boiling inside her. Anger not at these people but at her former boss; the man she helped out with anything he needed to take over the world. It was a fruitless quest on his path to world domination. Shego's eyes flip open glowing an intense green.

"I.....I will......make all of you pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shego explodes a gigantic blast dome appeared from her body. All the people ran for cover but it was no use, the whole island was incinerated. After Shego calmed down she noticed that she destroyed the island. She falls down crying her eyes out. Suddenly she heard a voice, some one screaming for help. She gets up and searched around for any one left. Although how any one could survive that energy blast is unbelievable. Then Shego found the place where the voice was coming from. Under an old, metal boat that had survived the energy explosion. Shego found the same little boy that was poking her before, screaming for his mother, the one Shego had killed along with everyone else on the island. Suddenly, Shego felt something she had never felt in her life: guilt. Guilt because it was she that destroyed the island. Taking pity on the youngster Shego took him into her arms. The blood on her body still fresh. The little boy cried in shego's arms.

"There, there, little one. Don't worry, I'll take care of you from now on. You don't have to be scared. I promise you won't ever be alone."

Shego held him close, feeling the young boy's warmth was something that made Shego feel wonderful. She had never felt any warmth at all. Before working for drakken, Shego was alone, every where she went people were afraid of her. She was treated like an out cast. She couldn't control her glowing hands and that was the reason people were afraid of her. They threw rocks at her, they beat her and called her names. It was horrible. The real reason she had left Team Go wasn't because she loved evil, it was because she couldn't bare the fact that all the citizens made fun of her and her brothers. Her brothers were so stupid that they didn't even notice all the stares they got and the whispered comments they also got. She meet someone that made her feel excepted, that made her feel like she belonged. He had come into her life in a most unexpected way. As she remembered all this, the boy in her arms stopped crying and looked at her.

"Why are you crying?" The little boy asked innocently.

"What? I'm not crying....I just got something in my eyes." Shego said as she wiped her eyes.

"Where's.....my mother? What happened to the island?" The little boy asked innocently again.

"Well, something happened to your mom and everyone else, but the important thing is that you are safe."

"Will you be my new mother?"

Hearing those words from this little boy made Shego cry harder. She hugged him tighter

"Yes, yes, I'll be your new mother, don't worry. Everything is going to be ok.....I promise......"

Shego flew into the air with the child still in her arms. She headed for parts unknown, un a where that her enemy's side-kick will raise against her. She had a strange feeling that she was being watched, but not be from anyone around her, she felt like someone was watching her from within.....Like someone was inside her....watching.....waiting for the chance to seize control of Shego and send her on a path of destruction............

End of part 6...........


	7. An unlikely teacher

Shego's mutation

Part 7: An unlikely teacher.

As the plan landed, Ron couldn't help but feel afraid, afraid of what the future would hold for him, afraid that not even training here would be enough to stop Shego's new powers. The chopper landed, Master sensei was waiting for Ron at the steps of the temple.

"It is good to see you again, Stoppable-san" Sensei said as he meet Ron at the steps.

"Master, I need to train and develop my Monkey powers as soon as possible!"

"Why? What is so urgent that you came all the way here to train?"

Ron explained the situation to him.

"Good heavens!! How terrible"

"Which is why I can't waste any time. I must train my monkey powers enough to defeat her."

"Well, Stoppable-san. Since your intentions are vengeance, I can't train you for that. S8uch a thing would go against the warrior code: A true warrior doesn't fight for vengeance, a true warrior fights to protect oth-"

Ron's anger boils. He was about to strike Master Sensei when he changed his mind.

"Fine, if you wont help me, I'll just take the lotus Blade and practice with it." Ron said as he walked past Sensei and was about to go in the templ.

As Ron walked up to the temple, two ninjas appeared in front of the door. Ron looked back at Sensei.

"I am sorry, Stoppable-san, but I can't allow you to use the lotus blade for vengeance."

Ron looked around at the two ninjas and then at sensei. He suddenly remembered something; the Lotus blade responded to his commands. He remembered when the blade was lost in that fight with Monkey Fist the first time he came to this school.

"Lotus blade!!!! COME TO ME!!!!" Ron yelled and threw his arms up in the air.

Deep inside the temple in a room surrounded by two guards there was a box, in that box was the lotus blade. The blade began to vibrate. It broke out of the case it was in and traveled high into the air, stopped, turned it's point west and speeds towards it's destination.

Ron could feel the lotus blade's power slowly coming towards him. The lotus blade lands in the ground in front of Ron. Sensei, Ron, and the two ninjas look at it. Ron jumps for it as do the tow ninjas. Ron is able to get the blade out of the ground.

"Stoppable-san, please stop!! You're making a mistake!!!"

"You think I give a shit what you say, old man?!! I'll do what ever it takes to avenge her, anything!!!!!!!!"

Ron knocks out the two ninjas coming towards him, then gets back on the chopper.

"Fly!!!" Ron told the pilot.

"But-"

"FLY!!!" Ron screamed as he put a fist in the pilot's face.

"Ye-yes, sir." The pilot said scared.

The chopper takes off and flies away from the school. Sensei watched the chopper go and couldn't help but admire the determination in Ron's eyes.

"Sensei, should we go after him?" One of the ninjas asked getting up and rubbing his head.

"No."

"But Sensei-"

Sensei puts a hand up.

"He has chosen his path. Now all he can do is follow it."

Ron studied the lotus blade very carefully. He couldn't help but admire it's beauty and power. He remembered as he used it to fight Monkey fist. That was the first time he ever felt such power.

"So where are we going now, scary kid?" The pilot asked a little scared.

"Huh?" Ron asked snapping out of his trance.

"I said where are we going now?"

"To England.....I have to see an old 'friend'." Ron smiled at this.

Rufus saw the look in his master's eyes and was very frightened.

Monkey fist was relaxing by reading a book and smoking his pipe when he heard helicopter engines. Wondering what was going on, he goes outside to see Ron Stoppable with the lotus blade in his hands.

"The Buffoon!!!!" Monkey fist screamed.

"Before you attack, let me explain why I'm here."

"No doubt to stop me from doing anything evil. Well, let me assure you that today I'm just relaxing by reading a book and smoking my pipe, so if you'll just leave my castle I'll be on my way back inside to read my book again." Monkey Fist turns around and heads back inside when he stops.

"Stop!!"

Monkey fist turns around and looks at Ron.

"What is it?"

"I need you to train me and help me develop my powers."

"And why would I want to do that. Hmmm? So you can beat me at my own game? Or is it perhaps to impress that Yumi girl in Japan?"

"Listen, I am willing to give you the lotus blade if you train me!!"

This got Monkey fist thinking.

"How did you get the blade?" Asked Monkey fist with an eye brow raised.

"I went over there and asked the old man to train me but he wouldn't."

"Why? I thought you were 'the chosen one'"

"He wouldn't train me because I told him what happened to Kim and he said that I shouldn't train just to get revenge on shego."

"What do you mean?" Monkey fist asked as he got closer.

"I take it you heard that Shego got a serious upgrade involving her powers?"

"Now that you mention it, Drakken did say he had a secret weapon that destroyed Kim Possible."

"Yeah, Shego is the secret weapon Drakken was talking about."

"Hmmmmmm, I thought he was just bluffing but the son of a bitch really did it."

"Will you train me?"

Monkey Fist looked at Ron carefully, and saw the determination in his eyes that would never give, he saw the strength of Ron's love for Kim Possible.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You'll give me the lotus blade after this is all over, understand?"

Ron looked and thought about it for a second. Was he really going to give the lotus blade to Monkey fist? No he wasn't but he thought he'd play along and make him go into a false sense of security.

"Deal"

Ron and Monkey Fist shake on it and go inside.

End of part 7.


	8. Hospital Visit

Shego's mutation

Part 8: Hospital Visit.

He made his way through the hospital halls looking for the room where he would find Kim Possible. He thought about how all this was his fault. He felt ashamed to be here because what he had done to her was unforgivable. It was his fault that Kim was laying on the hospital bed on the verge of death.

He found the door where Kim Possible was. He takes a deep breathe and knocks on the door.

Mr. Possible was getting his bruise bandaged when there came a knock on the door. Mrs. Possible goes to open it and is surprised to see who it is.

"Dr. DRAKKEN!!! What are you doing here?"

Drakken looked to the floor sadly. He had his hands behind his back.

"What are YOU doing here, Drew?" Mr. Possible said with anger in his voice.

"I....I wanted to see how Kim Possible is doing......" Drakken takes out a bouquet of flowers. "I brought flowers" Drakken smiles nervously.

Mr. Possible snags the flowers from him.

"That's very nice of you. Now leave before I call security."

"I'm sorry about this....I........I want to help Kim out."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?! You want to help Kim out?!!" Mr. Possible got into Drakken's face and screamed this. "Haven't you done enough damage? Your creation is the reason why Kim is in here in the first place."

"You have every right to be pissed off at me. I'm the reason Kim is in here. But how would you feel if the few friends in college made fun of you a lot because you couldn't make a three working robots?" Drakken said rubbing his arm.

"I admit that what my friends and I did wasn't good, but it was up to you to get over it, instead you become this mad scientist plagued by your emotions, consumed by your childhood past that you blindly became evil with out getting help. This only proves that you are a loser, no wonder you can't take over the world, you are a loser. You were one in college and you'll always be one."

Drakken was in tears. Everything Kim's father said was true. He could of gotten help with his problems instead he ran, ran away like a scared child, a child who had no means to deal with the harsh realities of his life.

"I'll be leaving now." Drakken said as he turned away. Drakken turns his head with out turning around. "I hope Kim Possible makes it through ok."

And with that, he was gone. Kim's father looked at Kim laying there in the hospital bed. He began to cry again, cry harder. Mrs. Possible goes over and comforts her husband. Tim and Jim also go over to their father and hug him.

Drakken walked out of the hospital a sad man. He wondered why his life was such a piece of shit....he wondered why he was such a loser, why did girls find him repulsive. He hated him self.....hated the fact that he was such an ugly loser. Drakken goes into a bar and buys a bottle of whiskey. He stumbled through the night drinking his problems off. He stumbled into an area full of bums who looked at him weird. Drakken felt there stares pierce him so intensively that he felt scared as hell. One of the bums threw a rock at Drakken. It hits him on the cheek, all the other bums start to throw rocks at him also, screaming things that didn't make much sense at all. Things like _Get the fuck out of here, ma!! _ And _I ain't your love slave anymore, you bitch!!! _Drakken ran for his life, ran scared from this place of psychos. As he ran, he trips over a rock and falls to the ground. All that's been happing to him is too much and he exploded in a screaming rage.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drakken screamed at the moon with his arms stretched high. "SHEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Drakken's screams echo through the night. Else where, Shego was speeding through the air holding on to Adam. She suddenly stops. Gold turkey in the middle of the air. She hears Drakken's screams. They echo through her ears. She looked around to see where the voice was coming from. She couldn't find a source at all. She didn't know what to think of it. Of the screams and the echoes she just heard. Adam began to awaken from his sleep. He yawns then looks at Shego.

"What's the matter, 'mommy''?" Adam asked innocently.

"Nothing's the matter, dear. Everything's fine. Let's go."

Shego began to fly again at a speed that was comfortable. She couldn't help it hearing those screams in her head. Was that really Drakken? Was he really in all that pain? Shego didn't really cared and yet in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder about how her former boss was doing. Syhe pushed that thought aside and continue to fly.

Drakken stopped screaming-he had run out of breathe and his voice was almost gone. He gets up dazed and walked into the night.

End of part 8.


	9. Inner demons

Shego's mutation

Part 9: Inner demons.

Deep inside Kim's mind, horrible things were taking place. Kim found her self re-living the same events always, the same events that reduced her to the present condition. Kim found her self battling Shego each time slightly different that the last. Looking around, Kim could see Shego's form traveling faster then light speed, she could also hear that laughter, that evil laughter that could pierce the night sky with such an intensity that it could wake up and scare even a pack of wolves. Kim tried to read Shego's moves, but couldn't. Each time Shego hit her with more viciousness then the last.

"Hehehehehehe, I so enjoy doing this, seeing you suffer is soooo fun."

Shego laughed horribly. Suddenly, Shego's mouth spreads wide and millions of fangs appeared in it. Her tongue came out like a snake's tongue. Kim began to back away from Shego. Never in her life was she afraid of Shego. Now it was different, now Shego was a demon of some kind, a demon who had infested her head after that defeat she had suffered at the hands of the real Shego. Kim began to run away from her. As she ran, Shego began this horrible dragon and began chasing Kim spitting out fire balls. Kim ran until she go the edge of a cliff. She looked down and saw millions of hungry snakes that looked Like Shego wanting a piece of her. Kim was very frightened by this. The Shego dragon closing in on her. All seemed lost for Kim Possible. Then something happened, the scene in front of her changed from a cliff into the ware house where she first met the new and improved Shego. Kim watched in horror as she sees her self fighting the new Shego and loosing very bad. She saw her self receive punch after punch, kick after kick. Watching this was even worse then actually receiving the punches because you were watching it happen again. Kim was very scared by this. She suddenly gets anger flowing in her. She runs towards the image in front of her in hopes to stop it. But she went right through it. She tried again and still the same thing happened. She falls on her butt. The ghost Shego looks at Kim laying there. Kim wasn't sure if she was able to see her but she didn't care. That stare, that cold stare said everything, everything that could ever be said in one menacingly

Stare. The ghost Shego went back to punching the crap out of Kim. Kim got up and dusted her self off. She looked more terrified then ever. She begins to shake

violently. She falls to the ground again. Her hands go to her head and she screamed in agony.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Suddenly, Shego appeared behind Kim. Kim was too terrified to look back. Shego lifted her right hand and lighted it. Kim looked back with an empty stare up at Shego. Shego's hand is about to do some damage when it suddenly stopped. Why it stopped Shego didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to kill Kim Possible. Kim's eyes begin to show tears, Shego tried to slash Kim again and this time succeed. Kim thought she was dead, but she found her self in a horrible place, filled with screaming creatures that looked a lot like Shego.

End of part 9.

A?N: No idea where I'm taking this so please bare with me.


	10. Training under Monkey Fist

Shego's mutation

Part 10: Training under Monkey Fist.

The training had begun and Ron wasn't getting any better. Monkey fist had Ron train with his monkeys doing a few moves that he knew Ron could learn. He made Ron learn how to throw a strong punch and how to throw an even stronger punch to knock out your enemies. The lotus blade was kept safe inside a room in the castle. They had agreed that both of them would not touch the lotus blade until Shego was defeated and Ron had been the one who did it. Monkey Fist kept two monkeys guarding the room where the lotus blade was being kept. Ron had trained hard even if he was still going to train harder to defeat Shego. Ron and Monkey fist were sitting in the dining room eating. It was very quiet being in there so Ron broke the silence.

"So, uh, why did you want to become a….monkey?" Ron asked a little nervous.

Monkey fist looked at Ron like he had three heads. Ron was afraid that Monkey fist was going to strike him down.

"I Suppose it is time I talk to someone about it. After all." Monkey Fist sighed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Ron said swirling his food in his plate.

"Look Stoppable, you want to know or not?!"

"Ok, sorry. Go ahead."

"It was many years ago……."

A little boy walked through the house hugging a stuffed monkey his mother had given him for his sixth birthday. He got to a big door. He opened it up and went inside. He found his father kneeling next to the bed holding onto his wife's hand. The little boy looked at his mother and saw that she was very sick. When he asked what was wrong with his mother, the father cried ever harder as he couldn't bring himself to tell his only son that his mother was about to die of a horrible disease. There was another man in the room with his father. The little boy didn't know who it was but he seemed kind enough that he trusted him. The old looking man lead the little boy out of the room. The little boy looked back at his father crying his eyes out. The old man closed the door behind them. The old man kneels down to the little boy's height.

"What's wrong with my mother?" the little boy asked innocently.

"What's your name, son?" the old man asked ignoring the question that the little boy asked.

"Monty, My name's Monty."

"That's a pretty good name. Who gave it to you?"

"My mother, my mother loves me very much that's why she gave me this stuffed monkey for my birthday a few months ago."

The old man took the monkey from him and looked at it. It looked so much like its owner that it made the old man laugh. He gives it back.

"That monkey must be very special to you, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. My mother gave it to me because she loves me."

"Son, I think you should know that your mother will be leaving soon."

"What do you mean? Where is my mother going? Will she take me with her on her trip?"

"Son, your mother's going to go where god is."

"Where god is? Will she be back?"

The old man looked down at this with a sad look on his face.

"No, she won't. I'm sorry"

"Can-can I go in and see her?"

"Maybe it's best if-"

"NO, let me go in and see her! She's my mother."

The old man was trying to keep the little boy from going inside but the little boy broke free and went in. He ran to the other side of the bed.

"Mother!"

The woman in the bed opened her eyes and looked at her son.

"My boy, my special boy." She puts a hand on his cheeks. "I love you."

Monty felt his mother's cold hands. Even though they were cold he still didn't mind that she had them on his cheek.

"Mommy are you going to go where god lives?"

Monty's mother looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Honey. It's what god wants of me. I've been sick a lot in my life and I guess god just wanted me to be this way. When I was younger I resented this but then I got older I realized that God put me through this for a reason."

"And what is that reason, mommy?"

"Son, if you only knew. The reason was you. I had a dream once that showed you standing on top of a cliff with a lot of people chanting your name. The strange thing was that you had on a karate uniform and had hairy hands and feet."

"What?" you mean like a monkey?"

"Yes, I'm not sure why but you were like a monkey."

All the sudden, Monty's mom coughs up blood. She started to spin her head uncontrollably. Then just like that, she dies.

"Mom…" Monty shakes his mom's body "MOM!! Please don't go!!"

But it was too late, the woman known as Anna Fiske was dead.

Monty began to cry on the bed. The old man went to Monty's side and hugged him.

"I should take Monty out side. It's for the best."

The old man began to take Monty out side. Before they leave, Monty's father appeared next to him. With out warning, Monty's father slapped him.

"Now, Mr. Fiske! That was uncalled for!" the old man said as he hugs Monty.

"Don't tell me how to raise my son. Get out of my house, your services as our family doctor are no longer needed."

"I can't do that, Mr. Fiske…"

"What did you just say?" Mr. Fiske said as he turned around then turned around again.

"I said I can't do that. This child has been through enough already loosing his mother."

"Get out of my house before I have you arrested for not having a license to do medication."

"But I have a license to do medication…."

"I could easily arrange you loose that license and wind up in a 6 by 4 cell along with a cell mate called 'Big lovin' Mike'"

"Why are you acting like this, Mr. Fiske?"

"You haven't been able to save my wife from this disease there for you are fired! Because of you I lost my beautiful Anna. The only woman who ever loved me."

"Think of the child! What if he gets sick in the future? You'll need my expertise on medicine"

"For me you are no longer the best doctor in Europe if you couldn't help my darling wife."

"Listen to me-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Mr. Fiske screamed at the doctor.

"Fine, I'll leave."

The doctor let go of Monty and began to walk away from them. He stops and turns around.

"May god have mercy on your soul, Mr. Fiske, May God have mercy on your soul."

And with that, he was gone.

"Wait, time out, are you saying that your mom died and she actually told you she had a dream of you being the ruler of the world?"

Ron asked Monkey fist who looked at him with an eye brow raised.

"That was only the beginning of the horrors I was yet to face………."

Monty's father had him become a servant. He was Cinderello instead of Cinderella. He made him clean the house-top to bottom. If it wasn't clean, he would hit Monty again and again. Monty didn't know why his father had changed since his mother died. Everyday he would get hit because he didn't do something right. His father made sure that Monty couldn't get out of the house at all. He isolated him and made him sorry if he even thought about sneaking out of the house after dark-or at all.- Monty wasn't even fed enough food and the maids that were in the castle wondered why their boss did that to him. They wanted to stop him and save Monty, but if they did they would get fired and half of them needed the job to help raise their children. Monty hated his father, hated him so much. It had been two years since his mother died. He remembered the day the horror began…..

It was the day after Monty's mother had died and Monty's father was busy preparing the funeral arrangements for his mother when Monty went up to him and asked

"Daddy, can I see Mommy?"

His father looked at him with stone cold eyes. Monty could see a rage building inside his father's eyes. He knew that he wanted to hit Monty but couldn't because of all the people that were there grieving over Anna's dead body. His father just walked away. After the gests had left, Monty's father began to beat him for no reason at all. Saying how it was his fault that his mother died. Monty couldn't understand why his father would blame him for his mother's death. One day…..He got the answer. It was one day when his father was beating him up that Monty finally snapped and talked back to his father.

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?!" Monty screamed at his father.

"Because it's your fault that your mother is no longer here."

"How is it my fault?!"

"Let me explain: Your mother had a disease that made her very weak. The doctors told her that she could never have a child, if she did she could die. Your mother was hear strong and no matter what the doctors said she wanted a child. When it came time to deliver you, it seemed like it was the end of her. I prayed to god that she would be alright and he answered my prayer. The delivery was good and you came into the world. How ever I have always resented you and the fact that you almost made my darling Anna die. I just never tried to hurt you while she was alive but after she died a few weeks ago I had finally the chance I needed to hurt you. Do you know what the doctors said? Do you?!"

"NO, HOW WOULD I KNOW?!"

"They said that if she didn't have you she would of survived until she was 50 but because of you her life got shortened to only 6 years!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!! IT'S YOUR FUALT THAT SHE'S GONE!!"

Monty's father came at him and slapped the shit out of him. Monty fell to the ground, blood oozing out of his nose. Slowly getting up…..his body hurt like hell. He could barely move because of what his father did. He hated the fact that his father always hits him and makes him suffer. He gave his father such a mean looking stare that his father was almost taken back by that stare. His father could see fire burning in his eyes. Fire to burn even the toughest steel. Something about Monty was special, he didn't know what it was but it seemed that Monty had an inner strength about him that no amount of beatings would ever extinguish it. Monty was destined for great things, his father could tell. The beatings continued.

Years later, his father re-married to a beautiful red haired woman named Caressa, who had a daughter named Amy. They became best friends. Monty told her all his dreams, all his fears, all the years that he had to suffer through his father's beatings. Amy was falling in love with him more and more. She told him how she would become a bio geneticist and make cuddle buddies for all the world to play with.

They always spent time together, always laughing, always playing. His father noticed this and began more and more enraged at this. He started to keep Monty in the house more and more. Amy was saddened that Monty couldn't play with her any more. Monty's step mother began to hate her husband more and more. He never listened to her, and he beat her sometimes because she wouldn't do certain things for him.

One day, she just left him, packed her bags and left. He didn't even try to stop her. Monty looked out the window at Amy leaving. He didn't even cry. He just looked at her with stone cold eyes, eyes so emotionless that any guy who wanted to hurt him would run away scared screaming for his mother. The taxi was waiting for them, they got in and drove away. Amy looked back at the house which was slowly becoming smaller and smaller. Amy wondered if she'd ever see him again. Monty just watched her leave with out much emotion at all.

After Amy and her mom left the house his father pretty much ignored him. Monty began to study monkey kung fu secretly with out his father knowing he became high skilled over the years. He learned through a book he found in his mother's old study room. It seemed that his great grandfather was a master of the art and had studied at the Yeamanuchie school for kung fu. Monty learned a lot from his great grandfather's book, how to make monkeys listen to him, how to get them to learn kung fu also. Years passed and Monty grew more and more skilled at the art of Monkey kung fu. All his anger, all his frustration at his father fueled his desire to become stronger and prove to his father that he wasn't weak but a stronger person then he was.

One night, Monty called his father into the dining room. His father came in, looking at him now you'd think he was still as young as he was when Monty was 6. in reality 20 years have passed and he grew old like everyone else. His father sat down. Monty was looking at the fire in the fire place. There was silence between the two. Monty stared deeply into the fire.

"The fire seems beautiful this time of the night, don't you agree, father?" Monty asked with out turning around.

"Yes, I suppose it does. Why have you called me here?"

"You see father, I have come to a conclusion. My conclusion is that I don't need you any more." Monty said as an evil smile spread across his face.

"What do you mean?" His father asked all frightened.

Monty began to kick and punch his father to bloody hell. The movements were too fast to even see. Once his father was dead, he had the butlers throw away the body and made sure to pay them to not say anything about this anyone. He would surely kill them if he found out that they went and snitched. The butlers were loyal to Monty because they secretly hated his father and were very glad that he had done that. After that, Monty became a world famous Monkey History expert. He had no idea that one day he would find someone who was destined to be what he always wanted to be. And that one would be afraid of the very animal he was destined to control and command.

The rest as they way is history………….

"That was how I became what I am today," Monkey Fist shows his hands to Ron. "A half man, half Monkey. What Do I have to show for all my troubles?!"

Monkey Fist Jumps on the table, screaming mad, howling like a monkey.

"Nothing!! Every time I get close to becoming a monkey master, you and that bitch always take it away from me!!" Monkey Fist said as he pointed to Ron. "So give me one good fucking reason why I should help you any more, you monkey hating freak!!"

Monkey Fist jumps off the table and starts to walk out of the room.

"Hold up," Ron said as he moved in Monkey fist's way. "If Shego takes over the world, she'll be your ruler, she'll make sure all the temples and artifacts about monkeys are destroyed. She'll be unstoppable and cause havoc and chaos among all the villains. Do you want that?"

"No, it is I who shall become master of the world and rule over it with a magical monkey paw! I am the chosen one the prophecy foretold!"

"What ever, dude. All I know is that Shego must be stopped at all costs. She nearly killed Kim."

"That bitch got what she deserved!

Monkey fist just looked the other way. He looked back at Ron and noticed a fire in his eyes. Monkey Fist felt Ron's spirit, his very desire to save Kim and stop Shego. Monkey Fist felt overwhelmed and scared by all the energy he felt in Ron. Despite that, he still wouldn't give in.

"You don't seem to understand, you freak! Shego will make you her freakin' slave! Don't you understand that?" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

Monkey Fist thinks for a second. An idea formed in his mind.

"Ok, but before I train you some more, I want to see how you do in a one on one fight."

"With one of your stupid monkeys? Sure no problem, Bring then on."

"No, with me" M.F. smiled evilly.

"With you?! That's suicide. You're an expert." Ron said a little scared.

"If you care about Miss Possible that much and want to save her, you will fight me. " Monkey Fist said as he had his back to Ron. "The choice is yours."

Monkey fist is about to leave the room but stops.

"If you change your mind, I'll be in the dojo by my self. My monkey minions will be gone doing what ever it is they want." Monkey fist leaves Ron alone in the dining room.

Ron stood there looking down at the floor. He had to decide if he truly cared about Kim enough to fight Monkey Fist and show him what he was made of. He felt over whelmed that the fate of the whole world hang on his shoulders. He saw the power of Shego and her destructive power was nothing to take lightly. What ever Drakken did to give her those powers must have drove her insane with power.

Ron made his way through the halls looking at the painting on the wall. He felt a little creeped out by walking in these halls there was something about these halls that scared him to death. The monkey ninjas looked at him walking and hissed at him, some of them threw feces at him. It disgusted him very much. He makes it to the dojo door, stood there for a few more seconds……..

Monkey Fist was meditating in the dojo waiting for Ron to come. He knew Ron would show up. He felt him standing outside the dojo door collecting his thoughts. Monkey fist was surprised Ron was coming but at the same time knew he would. His love for the red headed cheerleader ran deep inside of him. Monkey Fist was a bit envious of Ron. He had such a beautiful friend/lover and all he had was Amy, a woman who used to be beautiful in her own right but now was so disgusting it sickened him to look at her.

Monkey Fist wished he had a queen to rule with when he took over the world and fulfilled the prophecy to become the mystical monkey King. But he didn't want Amy-unless she returned to the way she was. That beautiful little girl he remembered so long ago.

Ron stood there, thinking whether this was a good idea or not. He felt scared and unprepared to fight Monkey Fist. Monkey fist was more powerful, better skilled at Monkey Kong fu. The only reason Ron had this power was because he had to stop Monkey fist back when he first got the monkey stones and got the power. Ron had to become what he feared most. He and rufus got stuck with this power for ever. And now they must use it to save Kim and stop Shego.

"You ready, buddy?" Ron asked Rufus who was on his shoulder.

"No."

"Me either."

Ron stepped into the dojo with a determined look on his face. Legs apart, hands made into fists. He was ready to fight Monkey Fist in order to prove worthy to be trained by him.

"So……you've decided to come. You surprise me, Stoppable." Monkey fist said without even opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I've decided to come. After all I do have my best friend to save." Ron said as he stepped onto the map. "So, you ready to fight? Or do you plan on sitting there all day?"

Monkey fist opened his eyes. He does a back flip and lands on the mat striking a kong fu pose.

"Let's do this, you son of a bitch!"

Ron charged at Monkey, executing a right hook which Monkey fist dodged. Monkey fist leaped over Ron, knocking him off balance a little. Ron re-balanced himself. He turned around in all seriousness, he spat on the floor. He wiped his face. Monkey fist stared into Ron's eyes. Eyes filled with rage and determination to save his best friend and stop the evil of Shego. He saw deep strength within those brown eyes that seemed to stare him down as if he was inferior to him, a mere lower creature whose purpose was to be destroyed by him. This made Monkey fist angry as fuck.

Monkey fist ran and jumped into the air doing a flying kick. The kick missed Ron as he dodged. As Ron dodged, he punched Monkey Fist in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground holding onto his stomach.

"That was a cheap shot, stoppable!!" Monkey fist said as he held onto his stomach.

"All's fair in love and war, and this IS WAR!" Ron screamed.

He tried to kick Monkey Fist while he was down. Monkey fist didn't fall for it. He jumped up and did a spin kick knocking Ron across the room. Ron goes through the wall ripping all the paper and breaking the bamboo wood. Ron got up from that with his hair all messed up, minor scratches, and a little blood coming from his mouth. He stands up straight and wiped his face with his hand.

"It's on for real, you Monkey Man you!"

"Bring it on, Stoppable!"

Ron charged up to Monkey Fist and tried to punch him but Monkey Fist dodged it. Ron continued to punch but missed every time. Monkey Fist jumped up on a pole and climbed up like the monkey man that he is.

"Hey! I can't do that. How am I going to fight you?" Ron screamed.

"Tough, Stoppable. How do you expect to fight Shego while she'll be in the air? This of this as a test for your 'match' with Shego."

"Good Point, Monkey Fist."

Ron ran, jumped and kicked the support beam that Monkey Fist hanged on. Knocking Monkey Fist off, Monkey Fist fell to the floor. He got back up, dusted himself off.

"Ok, Now It's on!!"

Monkey Fist came down from the pole and walked over to Ron.

"Look, I think we should take a break. We can resume this tomorrow."

"What's the matter, Stoppable? Are you getting tired already? Or did you realize you can't do anything to save your beautiful Kim Possible?" Monkey Fist said a little mean heartedly.

"No, I just think we should take a break." Ron said as he got up and dusted him self off.

"Fine, we'll take a break. I was beginning to get hungry anyways." Monkey fist said as he patted his stomach.

Monkey Fist goes for the door to the dojo as Ron watched. Monkey fist stopped, turned his head around.

"Oh, Stoppable, before I forget, you had better make this worth my time. I don't like wasting my time on you or anyone else. You best make sure that you beat the crap out of Shego once you reach a high enough power."

"Don't you worry, Monkey Fist. I'll do anything to avenge Kim." Ron said as he punches his hand.

Monkey Fist just walked out of the dojo. Ron was left alone with Rufus. As he stood there he wondered if he re4ally could defeat Shego. I mean she had power beyond belief. She managed to beat Kim Possible, she can fly now, and who knows what else she is capable of. Ron just walked out of the dojo and closed the door.

End of part 10


	11. from the eyes of a child

Shego's Mutation

Chapter 11: "from the eyes of a child"

A/N: What's up?! The title of this chapter is from Amy Lee's Field of innocence, look it up.

As he flew with this woman he had come to know as his mother, Adam looked at her and saw a sadness in her eyes. She looked so sad and yet, she was happy. This puzzled Adam, how can someone be both happy and sad? He didn't understand it anymore then he understood why is real mother had left him alone. She died on the island where he lived. He missed her, true, but this woman had agreed to be his new mother, to nurture him, to make him into a good person. He felt very safe in her arms, like nothing could hurt him now that this woman was protecting him.

Shego looked down at Adam with those beautiful, emerald eyes. She smiled at him, she had the most soothing expression on her face. Shego kissed his forehead, she also tickled his tummy. Adam laughed so gleefully.

"So you're ticklish, are you?" Shego said wholeheartedly.

"Hehehe, Yes I am, mommy."

As soon as Shego heard that she began to cry. Tears appeared from her face. She felt so good being called a mommy that she almost thought of giving up this whole, stupid, world domination thing. Even though she felt good and happy about being a mommy, she just couldn't push back these feelings of anger with Drakken and the world. She would continue being evil, but she would be a good mother to Adam. She promised her self that she would care for him as if he was her own flesh and blood.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Adam asked a little worried.

"Yes, I am, Adam, don't worry."

Suddenly, Adam's tummy rumbled, he looked down then at Shego and blushed. Shego couldn't help but look at him with a smile. Suddenly, her own tummy began to rumble. They looked at each other, both blushing, then laughed really hard.

"I guess I'm hungry also, Adam." Shego said as she ruffled his hair.

"I guess so, Mommy", Adam laughed.

Shego looked around for a place to land and get some food for her and Adam. She spotted an island just below them. The island looked very beautiful from up here in the sky. Shego could see boats leaving and entering the sea port. She wondered what the people down there must be doing; going shopping, watching a movie, making love to a warm fire from a fire place, Cuddling in front of a fire, holding onto each other because they are afraid of letting go, of thinking that if they let go, they'll never be together again. Shego Envied them. She envied that other people had someone to care for them and she had no one in the world. Sure, she got with a few guys in her life, but that was just casual and it didn't mean anything. It was just a one night stand with a guy she hardly knew or cared to know.

Most of those guys sucked anyways, couldn't even keep it hard all the time. For crying out loud, some of them were minute men, and there was one that didn't even get it in and already came. She would leave those one night stands unsatisfied and with a sense of emptiness that nothing could fill, nothing at all.

Shego looked down at Adam; he was beginning to look at Shego worryingly. Shego just looked at this little boy in her arms and couldn't help but smile. She just couldn't help but feel very happy being a mother, even if Adam wasn't her son, it didn't matter to her, all that she cared is that Adam loved her as if she was his own mom.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Shego said.

She decided to land in the woods near the city. Once she landed, she looked around at the forest, it was still night. She suddenly felt very tired. She had been flying for awhile now and she needed to rest, but she didn't want to leave Adam alone in the forest where he could be attacked by animals and be eaten She noticed there was wood all around her, she started to collect some of it so she could start a fire. Once all the wood had been collected, she put rocks around it so as not to allow the fire to spread

She lighted the fire with her power but was careful to only use a small amount so as not to hurt Adam or any other creature in the forest. Adam looked at her with wonder as the two sat around the fire just staring at each other. Shego would some times make faces to make Adam laugh.

"So, Adam, would you like to tell me a little about your self?" Shego asked as she crossed her legs.

"What do you want to know? I mean, I don't have any powers like you, I'm just a simple boy. My life was pretty ordinary up until I met you, mommy." Adam said as he looked into the fire.

"Well, I mean, what did you do on that island? How did you pass your days? Did you and your parents do anything together?" Shego said as she rubbed her head.

"My dad died about a year ago, some soldiers killed him because he wouldn't give them some supplies they demanded. He was saving those for us to eat. I remember my mom took me away from there and hid me somewhere. and told me to stay hidden. I stayed where I was, but I could hear everything. I heard my mom straggling with the soldiers and begging for them to leave my father alone. I heard them threaten her if she got in the way. I heard a gun shoot and my mom crying. I don't remember how long that was going on, but she came back a little later and took me in her arms, we both cried."

Adam looked down at the ground with eyes full of tears. Shego couldn't help but feel guilty for forcing him to tell her his story. She also felt really bad about killing his mother on that island, but he doesn't seem to know that she was the one who killed her or everyone else on it. She just couldn't bear to hurt children, she didn't mind hurting some pop star, or beating up Kim Possible, after all, Kim was a teen ager, not a six your old still in need of his mother. Adam started to cry hard, Shego went over to him and hugged him patting his back and rubbing it to make him stop crying, to let him know that someone actually cared about him.

"There, there, Adam, everything will be ok, I'm here for you. I promise I wont let anything happen to you" Shego said as she also cried.

"Those monsters killed my father! They took his life away. They deserve the same thing to happen to them. I Hope god makes them pay for what they did to my father and all the other people on the island!" Adam said as he cried into Shego's chest.

"Shh, Shh, don't talk anymore, just let it all out. I'm here for you, always and forever."

Shego and Adam sat in that position for a long time. Suddenly, a shield appeared around Shego and Adam. Shego made it to protect her self and Adam from attacks by hungry animals. Adam felt so warm with this woman. He felt safe and hoped to be with her for as long as he could. This woman was nice even though he could sense that she was terribly lonely and sad. Adam fell asleep and dreamed of happy dreams.

Sgego also went to sleep, but she wasn't so lucky as to have nice dreams, her dreams were. Shego found her self on the island again, this time though, she saw her self standing at the spot where she stood before on the island. The scene looked strange though. The shego in front of her looked like an animal; eyes red as fire, claws glowing. People where running away from her. Shego looked on as the other Shego got ready to unleash the ball that would wipe out the whole island, and Adam's mom in the process. She could hear her self screaming for it to stop, screaming at her self to stop the madness and let these people live, but nothing she did could stop the impending doom. The ball came, it spread through out the island faster then a wild fire. Shego covered her eyes do to the great power of the blast and the intensity of the brightness made her blind.

When the light stopped, Shego lowered her arm to see the island in total ruin. Everything was burnt to a crisp. Everyone was dead. She saw her dream self look around and begin to luahg. Shego couldn't take it anymore, she ran up to her dream self and tried to attack, but nothing worked. Suddenly, the ground below her disappeared, shego found her self falling into the blackness of her own heart as the demons inside her laughed at her, belittled her. As she was falling, she saw Kim Possible badly hurt in the hospital bed. For some reason, she felt guilty about doing that to her. Causing her to lay in the bed on the verge of death. Shego screamed loudly.

Shego woke up in a cold sweat. She found her self in the shield that she raised last night to protect her and Adam. She turned it off, got to go pee behind some bushes. She looked around for something to use to clean her self or something but couldn't really find anything. Fuck it, she said, she'd find some where to take a shower and get something to eat. When she got back to camp, Adam was already awake and taking a leak in some near by bushes. He stepped out of the bushes zipping his pants.

"Had a nice time behind those bushes?" Shego joked.

"As much fun as a kid can having peeing behind bushes, anyways." Adam said as he sat down on a huge log. "What are we going to do now, Mommy?"

"Well, we should go into town and see if anyone would give us a home to wash up and stuff. Although I think I might scare people with this suit on." Shego said as she pulled on her suit.

"Maybe, but I think you look ok. You might not want to do any weird power ranger stuff around here though; like firing up your hands, and all that." Adam said as he got up off the log.

"I guess we should get moving then if we want to get to town. I could fly us there, but people might be a little freaked." Shego said thinking it over. I guess it's just better to walk, town can't be that far from here."

Adam and Shego cleaned up the camp site, they got rid of all the fire wood, they took care to turn off the fire before they left thus preventing a forest fire. After that, they make their way through the forest, careful about snakes and other dangerous animals in the forest. They didn't know what awaited them in the town; whether the people were friendly or not, they didn't know. All they knew was that they were hungry and dirty from head to toe.

End part 11


	12. Drakken's Sorrow

"Shego's Mutation."

Chapter 12: "Drakken's sorrow."

The base was completely dark, there was no one around. All the lights were off. It seemed as if no one ever lived there do to the fact that it seemed abandoned and neglected. The chairs were as they were left, the table turned over, everything was a mess do to Shego's explosive anger and the fact hat she blew up the base pretty much. Drakken stepped into this mess half drunk, falling over himself, almost tripping on a chair.

Drakken found the computer, turned on the power, and everything else turned on. There was power in the base, all the lights came on. Drakken took the mike from the computer and called all the henchmen to come back to the base; he needed them there.

Slowly, all then henchmen came into the room. They looked at Drakken and wondered what was going on. Drakken looked like he had been through hell.

"You ok, boss?" One of his henchmen asked Drakken.

"No, I'm not, you bumbling idiot. Why would I be alright? I've messed things up this time; turning Shego into a powerful mutant, nearly killing the daughter of my former friend, and now I can't do anything to stop her from causing havoc around the world. It's all my fault."

Drakken walked to a cabinet and took out a bottle of vodka. He took off the cap and started drinking in one, big gulp. The Henchmen stared with worried faces as their boss was basically killing himself with straight up vodka.

"Uh, boss, don't you think you should take it easy with that stuff? It's pretty dangerous."

"Shut up" Drakken hiccupped. "I can do what ever the hell I want."

Drakken turned around too fast and fell down on the ground, luckily the vodka bottle didn't break so he was saved from being killed by broken glass. Drakken just sat there with the bottle in his hand. A million things were running through his head; He missed Shego – the old one – He missed the way she was before this mutation that he himself caused, all because he wanted to kill Kim possible and rule the world. Such intense feelings rushed through his mind, causing him pain and discomfort. His mind raced a mile a minute as he remembered all the times that he used Shego for his own gain like the time he put the mind control chip on her forehead and made her into a mindless slave even though she knew and remembered everything Drakken made her do while under his spell and the fact that he also made Kim Possible into his slave. She also remembered how Drakken had made Shego and Kim make out while Drakken watched and burned the candle. She beat him into a coma after she regain her free will but he woke up from and made a note to never do that again.

There was the time that he and Shego broke into a lab to steal a machine that could amplify any machine, while fighting with Kim Possible, both she and Kim got mood altering chips stuck on their necks. After escaping with the device Shego started to act strange; being all emotional about breaking a nail, then she turned into a love-sick school girl, making all those loving gestures and such. She took him to a park and got their picture taken in a photo booth. Shego also stole a baby's lolly pop and stuffed it into Drakken's mouth. Then after they were on top of the lair having a romantic dinner – well forced romantic since Drakken was too busy explaining his plan about the device. He remembered how Shego said she'd be his date. Drakken said no kissy face, but shego threatened him so he agreed.

During that time Him mistakenly turned Kim and Shego into psycho women because the device amplified the moodulators and sent Kim and Shego through all their emotions until the mood-chip fried. Both women went after their respective male. Ron was able to calm her down, but Shego was still….crazier than usual with that damn chip now fried. Looking back at that time, he was a fool for not being with her, I mean he was a little creeped out about it. Still he did find her superhot and bangable…..

"Let me help you up boss." One of the henchmen said as he offered his hand to Drakken.

After getting back on his feet, Drakken pushed the henchmen aside and went into his room. He locked the door behind him. He sat on his bed just looking around the place. There was pizza boxes all over the place because he would sometime plan in his room and he got hungry so he would have the henchmen bring him food. He only stopped to go to the bathroom, other than that, he was always in his room planning something.

Suddenly, the tears came; like water falls cascading down from a mountain. He let them come, he let them come out. There was no use holding them in any longer. He had this bottled up inside forever. He can't remember the last time he let himself go and cry. Suddenly, he felt very tired, the energy was drained from him. He laid on his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
